


I like em' both

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual!Dawn, Confused!Dawn, F/F, F/M, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Dawn is confused and turns to her father for advice about her sexuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I am straight, I very much do support the LGBTQ community. Sorry, but it's short and I didn't feel like writing a whole 1k word fic on this. But, If you want, let me know in the comments if I should make more in this series.

“Dad...can I talk to you for a second.” Dawn asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Barry raised a curious brow, but nonetheless took a seat on the couch next to her.

Dawn sighed. A tear ran down her cheek. She sniffled thickly. Barry rubbed her back. “What's wrong Dawn? Is everything ok?” Barry asked.

Dawn shook her head. “Nothing is ok dad. Don't you get it!” She almost yelled.

“What's wrong then Dawn? You can tell me baby.” Barry asked calmly.

“Dad...I like girls.” She said. She looked down, expecting a look of disgust to appear on her father's face. Instead, his calm demeanor hadn't changed at all. She slowly looked up, hazel eyes searching green eyes only to find them full of undenying love and compassion.

“If you think that makes me any less proud to say that you're my daughter then I am a fucking idiot for letting you think that for a second.” He said.

Dawn chuckled wetly and sighed again.

“I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to fit in but...I feel like I feel differently about girls the way I do with boys. But I like boys too and I’m so confused right now.” Dawn said.

“Dawn...It’s ok to be confused at this age. It's ok to...experiment and go out of your comfort zone every once in awhile. And I don't care who it is, as long as they make you happy and they're not like that ass hat you brought home last time.” Barry explained. 

Dawn looked at him for awhile and then smiled like sun beams were coming out of her face. Barry hugged his daughter and got up to leave.

Before he left, he felt Dawn's hand tug on his.

“Don't think for a second that I forgot about the swear jar.” Dawn said smirking.

Barry smiled and put a 10 in the jar.


End file.
